The Euphoria of Invisible Lucy
by Starr E. Knites
Summary: Watch Fairy Tail episode 127 before reading! Lucy has turned herself invisible, thanks to her seven year old magic body wash. To not freak anyone out, she goes naked to the guild! But what happens when she hears some things from her guild mates? And Natsu? Well, leave it to over achieving senses to 'find' Luce. -Fluff n Smut- Picture is from FT ep127


**The Euphoria of Invisible Lucy**

* * *

_So, these idiots think they can talk behind my back?_

I had walked into the guild to hear my team mates and friends talk smack and make fun of me when I "seemingly" wasn't around. The sad truth was that I could hear every word being said. My old beauty product may have rendered me invisible, but it didn't make me deaf!

Bumping into a few chairs and tables, I managed to cause a brawl fairly quickly. Macao and Wakaba had effectively taken my subliminal baits. Jet and Droy were fighting as well, due to my amazing skills. But what I didn't account for was "Fairy Tails' Most Problematic Mage" to be thrown into the mess. Better yet, thrown on top of me!

Natsu's breath fanned across my neck and chin as he held himself up over my invisible body. His unnatural body warmth heated my nakedness and an unseen blush spread across my face. Most embarrassing moment ever.

"Lucy, is that you?"

I had let out a mild squeak when he fell on me, but he also had one of the best noses I had encountered. So it wouldn't be a huge surprise if he had smelled me.

A wide smirk, revealing a sharp canine, sent a small chill down my spine. A large hand groaped blindly for my see-through flesh. And it made contact on the worst possible item. My well endowed chest. More specifically, my left boob.

"Nats-!"

"Shh, or do you want everyone to find a naked Lucy?" he asked with a villainous smile.

"Y-you pervert!" I whispered harshly.

With the fight keeping everyone busy, he easily managed to get up and guide me out and away from the guild. It was a lot faster to get back home than it was to leave. But everything moved in a blur with Natsu holding my hand descreetly, yet tightly. We made it to my house, which was still unlocked from my rush this morning, in record time. As soon as the door closed behind me, my life changed instantly.

"Lucy."

Pulled by the raw strength of the man in front of me, I became encased in his arms. My breasts firmly squished between myself and his covered chest. The shaky breath and rough edge to the whispering voice that gently scolded me. And his smell. Oh no. Legs of jello do not become a good mage.

A small sniff in my hair brought me back to Natsu. His roaming hands surprised me and I made a mental note to not call him dense again. Skilled appendages like these should be honored and worshiped. And oh boy were these working a miracle on me!

"Did you not realize that I would find out? I mean," he stopped burying his face in my golden hair, "me and Happy did find your story, remember?"

"Natsu, it was an accident. My body wash that I made seven years ago did this!"

He faced me with a confused look.

"It takes seven years to finish one bottle of body wash?"

"No! I only used it for special occasions!"

Natsu's eyes changed for a split second. And he resumed his exploration of my uncharted body with his talented warm hands.

"Special occasions, huh?"

He awkwardly pressed his face back into my transparent locks and breathed.

"Today is special?"

I shifted uncomfortably in our close proximity.

"No," I replied, "I just found it and decided to use it today."

He slowly grinded against my body causing unwanted friction in some sensitive areas.

"But, you're invisible. So now I can't see you when I do this..."

A firm squeeze to my butt had me yelping with surprise.

"Natsu!"

"I want to see Lucy's expression when I touch her."

His words made a bubbly feeling in my chest.

"I wanna see her mouth," he ran a finger in the air trying to find my face until he brushed my upper lip.

"Her eyes," he traveled upward, carefully mapping out my cheek, before lightly caressing a closed eye lid.

"And her hair."

The hand which had been anchoring me in place by the small of my back went up to grab a fistful of hair. Tilting me back, Natsu expertly kissed my lips with a passion I had only known him for battle. He moved against me and the bubbly sensation arose again, only this time more floaty.

When he moved away, he smiled.

"Natsu," I sighed, "how-, uh, why-?"

"Luce," he said hoarsely.

"Y-yeah?"

"Don't plan on leaving your bed for the next week."

"Eh?! You can't be-!"

Of course I was interrupted by his next amazing kiss. How he learned to do all of this, I shall leave questioning for later and give him the benefit of doubt. For now.

Because all I could focus on was his lips moving against mine, and his tongue making its own way into my mouth. We kissed so deeply that breathing became second on my list of necessities. That was until he decided that he enjoyed living more than the passion, since he broke away. But I couldn't, and wouldn't, argue because he grabbed and lifted me up off my feet and hauled me to my nice comfortable bed. The one I had been told that the following seven days would be active here.

Lowered on to the mattress with loving care, Natsu made us comfortable in each others arms with speed powered by lust. The gentle way that he treated me was melting my heart. But the aura of masculinity turned me on. The contradictions were giving my body such a high, that I couldn't stand it!

Taking his cues, I began to undress and touch my soon to be lover. Oh, the tight muscles that had taunted me were now rippling under my fingertips. His face leaned down toward my neck and began the wondrous torture of nipping and kissing. A combination that had me mewling and grinding against him.

I ran my digits down his bare chest and panted at the feeling of him and his actions. I was falling for both his body and his spirit in one fell swoop. But with my hands working their way down his lean torso, he began to feverishly peck to my voluptuous chest. My sharp intake of breath pushed him into the valley of many wonders. But for once, I didn't mind him being there.

A lick and squeeze was all it took to set off a chain of sounds never heard from my virgin mouth. Hands so hot and skilled, I didn't even realize that him pleasuring me was causing him a somewhat upsetting pain. A pain that only I could remedy.

"Natsu~ Please, let me touch you too."

My breathy moan had him stiffer and poking my leg. I won't lie; it completely aroused me to know I caused this. While his hands still worked mischievously, mine had managed to grasp his length without passing out with the mother of all nose bleeds.

I stroked him softly at first, and found that holding him snugly gave him more pleasure.

"Luce, oh! Ke-keep that up!" he groaned out, pausing his ministrations.

With a couple more actions of gripping and rubbing, he finally got up in a rushed fashion to take off his pants. And once off, the mesmerizing length protruding toward my blushing body inched closer.

He took me fast and hard. I was completely off guard and didn't even realize a new fullness permeating from my center. The slight pain reminded me of a cramp, but the periodic twitching had me enjoying the painful sensation anyway. A virgin experience only happens once, after all.

"Damn, so tight," Natsu said through gritted teeth.

"Move..."

He looked right into my eyes questioningly.

"I can't wait, Natsu. Move, please," I whined out, testing for myself the pull and tug of our flesh together.

He gasped, then pulled almost completely out. Going back in felt even better, with the pressure of it slowly going inside and settling at the core. Simply amazing...

Our dance rocked the bed and our voices sang out the natural lyrics of passion. Each step to the tango had each of us gasping for air and yearning for another twist or spin. His moans were deep and low next to my ear, buried in my sweating hair. I couldn't hold back the noises he urged from me. A sharp thrust would have me calling out, but going deep had these weird silent pleas escaping.

Just like the bubbly feeling, a heavy knot began to form at the bottom of my center. Each time we met with the slapping of sopping wet flesh, it seemed to get tighter. Natsu starting pushing into me harder. The friction gained and the momentum climbed faster and higher. Until, I absolutely could not I think the coil could become any tighter.

Stars exploded into flames behind the veil of darkness that my tightly shut eyes conjured. My name sounded so erotic when Natsu said it in the heat of the moment. A wonderful lazy feeling made my body lax under his weight. Sweat and tears (the last belonged to me) stuck us together even more so than before. The heat in the room was stifling yet mildly comfortable. I rather enjoyed being encased in the the heat, especially now if it belonged to Natsu.

"All week, huh?"

"Yeah. I want to see that face you make as much as I can."

"Huh?"

He rolled off me to pull me in a tight hug.

"But, I'm invisible," I said.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"It wore off before we had sex."

The temperature in the room spiked a bit. Must have been from the heated glare that I was giving the fire dragon slayer.

"Would it have been too much trouble to tell me that I wasn't invisible anymore?!" I yelled.

He cringed a bit from the volume near his sensitive ears. But he smirked.

"Nah. I thought maybe this'll convince you to go back the first genre. I liked that book better."

And that is how my invisible man story became discontinued and how Natsu became inspiration for my romance novel. Continuous inspiration.

* * *

K, if you haven't watch Fairy Tail episode 127, you won't get this and the references.

I thought I'd do this real quick on my phone to get it all out. Not my best 'smut', but I thought it was adequate.

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. This is a complete thought up story from me using the characters for my own entertainment. Not for profit.


End file.
